User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fruits Basket Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kazuma Sohma page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 18:45, June 14, 2010 Hi! I requested to adopt the Fruits Basket wiki, and it said another active user is DinoQueen13. And it said that I should ask you if you would mind that I adopted the wiki. Is that okay with you? When I look on the log, you have done a lot, so I see why it said to contact you. I get on at least once a day so I can be sure to check up on things. I love Fruits Basket, and it would be great if I could adopt it, but I would like to check to make sure it was okay with you first. :) Please reply! xD -RiceBallxCat :D Sure! I'll try for both! :D Kyo Sohma's page Thank you SO much for fixing it, DinoQueen13, you saved my life!! I didn't know you were a fan of Fruits basket! Cool! By the way, what do you like better: Fruits Basket's manga or anime. Again, thank you. Request Hi, so, I haven't been getting on a whole lot recently because my good computer died and is in repair and so right now we just have our old computer, which is very slow and cannot properly display some pages. So, I trust you the most with this wiki. My computer might be ready in about 2 weeks or so. While I'm gone, could you please watch over and help people. If there are any questions or comments on my talk page, then can you please respond? It would be amazing if you could. Thanks :) *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! My computer is back but we're still sorting out the servers on it. I'll tell you whe I get back to getting on at a daily basis. Thank you again! :) *-RiceBallxCat-* 04:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Back Kay thank you! I'm back now. I hope everything went okay and by the looks of it, everything did! Yay! Okay, thanks again! :) *-RiceBallxCat-* 01:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) what's this page? do you know who's this character? Mr. Harry ._. i don't recall him ever appearing. did he appear in the anime? th` purplxholic was here =] 07:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Heys~ hey, may i ask you a favour? T^T sorry to disturb you again >,< could you fix the main page which i screwed up after placing the table in T^T i am so so sorry ): time being i can't really use a computer to edit ): so i used a laptop which isn't as good. i hope you can help me asap in doing it TvT delete the table or redo it if you want to. many thanks~!! th` purplxholic was here =] 15:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic p.s i hope that Mr Harry page would be deleted soon ):< even though you don't have the power to do so >< Redirects heys, i've done some redirects. so, one can start typing Tohru as a link or redirect straight to Tohru Honda instead of repeatly needing to typing the full names. thanks :) th` purplxholic was here =] 12:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Admin Hello! Sorry this took really long, but I made you an admin! :D (Sorry for the wait) *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I know. I made purplxholic a bureaucrat. But when I became an admin, I remember asking for us both of us but I became one and was going to add you as one too. I kept meaning to but never did until now.. haha, sorry. xD *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Episode 1 hai~! don't mine if i copy paste the words in Fruits Basket episode 1 to The Strangest Day? (: th` purplxholic was here =] 08:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic *Urm, I would be going on holiday and my school is gonna reopen cos school holiday's ending so I don't think I would be as active till maybe June or march :) but I would try and contribute whenever I have the time :) sorry & thanks ~!!~! th` purplxholic was here =] 13:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Thanks~~! Thank you :D th` purplxholic was here =] 04:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC)purplxholic Featured Wiki? Hello again! I was wondering if we should nominate this Fruits Basket wiki for the 2010 featured wiki. I wanted to consult you first, lol. *-RiceBallxCat-* 04:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Pretty page Looking at some other wikis, they have pretty backgrounds, like the "Fullmetal Alchemist" wiki has it's symbol as their background. Our wiki is just a solid blue.. I thought we should do something that represents Furuba better. You're better at this sort of thing so I thought I should ask you about this.. how/what could we do? *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh! I figured it out! It's main page, my tools, design editor. I just chose the first image I could think of. If you have a better one you can change it (: *-RiceBallxCat-* 04:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) main page hey, check this hope you like it (: i'm still busy with school so... i can't finish it in one shot.... feel free to tell me how ya' feel about it (: th` purplxholic was here =] 09:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC)purplxholic *thanks :D th` purplxholic was here =] 03:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC)purplxholic the main page is partially up! th` purplxholic was here =] 15:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) appearance of the wiki hi, hope you don't mind but, could you change the wiki's background's and link's colour to something lighter? it's hard for me to match the colours and the infobox looks disgusting with the background colour (i do not know how to do great codings) thanks and no offences >< th` purplxholic was here =] 15:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 00:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) *i'll add it in on the main page (: th` purplxholic was here =] 06:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I was checking my messages and I had some people wondering about a 2nd season or 2nd anime of Furuba. There isn't any, but on some articles, there is some confusion about that. (Ex: Then she hit her with a vase(anime2)). Do you know who did this and what they mean? *-RiceBallxCat-* 03:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC)